


Make Me

by andrea_deer



Series: 200 Prompts Challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:17:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrea_deer/pseuds/andrea_deer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel brings Sam back it feels different than it did with Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamsofspike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/gifts).



Bringing Sam back was much different than bringing back Dean.

When Castiel brought Dean back, he healed his body, brought life back into it, and he was amazed at the process itself and at his Father's creation. He learned Dean from the inside out. He recreated him with the extreme focus on his task and by the time he was done he knew every cell in Dean's body, every shine in his soul.

Sam was different and it was foolish to assume anything else. Castiel already knew him. Knew how his soul felt, how his mind sang, how his muscles flexed and how his skin tasted.

He was not recreating God's unknown creature, he was recreating what belonged to him, what he knew better than anyone else ever did. He knew Sam inside out and pushed that knowledge into his work.

When he was done, he stumbled. The feel of power was still singing roughly under his vessel, but something seemed off. He stared at Sam, surprised at how strongly the power felt.

"Dean is back with Lisa," he said evenly, trying not to alarm Sam. "You can go see him, but you need to remain extremely cautious, it is highly dangerous."

Sam frowned. 

"If it's so dangerouos, why won't you make me stay?" he asked calmly.

Castiel looked at him carefully. Something was definately not right with his work. 

"I cannot simply make you," he protested.

"You just did," replied Sam's body simply and Castiel cursed his hubris once again. He was no Creator.

**Author's Note:**

> Another ficlet for my 200 prompts meme :) If you want you can still ask for one for yourselves either on [Livejournal](http://thenorthwing.livejournal.com/10960.html) or [Tumblr](http://5thbaronet.tumblr.com/post/101297508584/200-prompts-meme). :)


End file.
